Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of wireless communication devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
Users of wireless communication devices desire that their devices have many features. For example, a user may expect to power on a wireless communication device and immediately make or receive a phone call. But, wireless communication devices must perform initial acquisition and camp on procedures before service can be obtained and wireless communications can be established. Those procedures may need to be performed at power on and whenever a wireless communication device leaves a service area and then returns to a service area. These procedures may require considerable amounts of time before a user can make a phone call. Benefits may be realized by decreasing the amount of time needed for acquisition and camp on procedures.